Hydrolytic lignin is a natural high-molecular weight polymer, resistant to degradation. Therefore, the search for new ways of processing and utilizing lignin is an important and environmental challenge. Additionally, there is a need for new methods for cleaning up water and oil pollution, specifically such pollution that is caused by petroleum products and other hydrocarbons.
Lignin has a high moisture content that makes it difficult to transport, dispense and mold. There are currently at least three methods commonly utilized by those of skill in the art to dry lignin that has a high moisture content. These methods include: utilizing mechanical pressure using screw machines, centrifuges, and/or special presses; thermal treatment using heated air or flue gases; and microwave or similar treatment. In some instances, if the hydrolytic lignin is dried utilizing a form of intensive drying, the adhering lignin may create sparks, which may lead to the ignition of lignin particles and explosions of the airborne dust. Additionally, attempts to use batch or continuous centrifuges for the extraction of water from lignin have also failed to produce positive results. Currently hydrolytic lignin may be pre-dried by holding it in the open for an extended period of time. However, such a process is low-tech, provides low-productivity, and is economically impractical.
It would be desirable to identify an improved method for drying hydrolytic lignin. Such an improved method of drying hydrolytic lignin could have an improved drying time and a reduced risk of explosive action. A hydrolytic lignin having a low moisture content could be beneficial in the production of a sorbent material or a solid fuel.